Entre golpizas y besos
by Pau.chan-Nyan
Summary: A cualquiera que se le pregunte diría que su relación es esa, que siempre estaban en lo mismo, que no pasaba un día sin que se golpearan. Y aunque es una lucha entre personas de diferentes sexos, no importaba mucho, porque siempre variaba el ganador. O ambos ganaban. Nyotalia!PrusiaxHungria
1. Chapter 1

Y ya estaban acostumbrados a hacer eso. No tenía horario, eso dependía de los dos. Lo hacían desde pequeños, cuando Gario pensaba que Julchen era un niño con un nombre muy femenino. También cuando Julchen creció y se notaron sus dotes de mujer – aunque Gario duro una temporada en shock, e intentaba no lastimarla-. Cuando los dos estaban molestos y se dedicaban a irritarse entre sí, eso pasaba cuando ya no se soportaban.

A cualquiera que se le pregunte –alguien que frecuentara con ellos- diría que su relación es esa, que siempre estaban en lo mismo, que no pasaba un día sin que se _**golpearan**_. A veces eran golpizas en las que otra persona tenía que intervenir –un tipo musculoso como Ludwig-, porque no se soltaban, ni siquiera para poder recuperar fuerzas. Y aunque es una lucha entre personas de diferentes sexos, no importaba mucho, siempre variaba el ganador, si es que se pude llamar así, porque, siempre al final de la pelea, se tiraban al suelo uno al lado del otro y hablaban de cosas insignificantes hasta llegar a disculparse por los golpes, y recordar algunos memorables.

_**Pero, este día era diferente.**_

Gario y Julchen quedaron en diferentes secciones –cuando comenzaron su tercer curso en la secundaria- al principio del año, por lo que Julchen se quedó sola, y no había nadie que hiciera de mediador –generalmente Gario- entre ella y Maria Edelstein, por lo que sus peleas eran cada vez más frecuentes. Y cada vez más peores, ahora sus palabras eran más hirientes, humillantes y dolorosas.

La pelea de hoy había surgido por un tema un poco confuso, pero realmente no importaba, lo querían una excusa para ofenderse. La discusión cada vez estaba tomando una dirección peligrosa hacia los golpes, así que los chicos tuvieron que separarlas por la seguridad de todos.

―_Perra! Conoce tu lugar!__―_Grito la austriaca, que justamente estaba siendo halada por un chico suizo, para que no golpeara a la albina.

―_JA, JA! ― _Se rio histéricamente_― No sabía que conocieses ese término, ¿Quién te lo enseño? ¿O es que acaso así es que llaman tus amos, digo, tus padres?__―_Extrañamente su perfil cambio de una orgulloso a uno serio, además del tono de su voz_― Tu sabes muy bien que no me gustan las personas que se creen mejores que los demás, verdad? Exactamente como tú, cada vez más me dan ganas de partirte la cara._

Trago con fuerza y dijo:_ ― A si? Tú y quien más? ―_Chillo la pelinegra, nerviosa y temblando, sabia de que era capaz la prusa._ ―Acaso llamaras a tu niño húngaro? O prefieres ir a darte besitos con él en el baño? ―_Sabía que este tipo de temas ponían irrisible a Julchen, aunque tenerla así tan poco se podría decir que era muy favorecedor, porque también la ponían muy impulsiva._ ― Pero, sabes qué, niñata? El húngaro es mío, esta rendido a mis pies. Y además, no creo que él quiera babosear a alguien como tú, alguien tan inexperta en esos temas…_

A quien estaban dirigidas las palabras grito a todo pulmón, desconcertando a los tres chicos que la mantenían cautiva entre sus brazos. Y luego paso lo inesperado, Julchen alzo la pierna rápidamente y acto seguido, un zapato se estampo en toda la cara de Maria, y cuando se despegó de esta lentamente de su cara ya estaba rota y sangrante su nariz. La de los ojos carmín corrió rápidamente hacia su zapato, lo cogió, inmediatamente se escapó y esquivo a todas las personas que intentaban atraparla, para luego subirse a una mesa, guiñar un ojo, hacer una reverencia y saltar fuera de la puerta.

Corrió hacia donde sus pies la llevaban, y ese lugar resulto ser el salón donde Gario estaba viendo clases. Abrió la puerta de golpe e hiso que chocara contra la pared produciendo un estruendoso ruido, y como una reacción en cadena todos los alumnos y también el profesor se voltearon hacia el origen del estruendo. Al verla con los nudillos amoratados y una mejilla lastimada, Gario pudo imaginar algo de lo que paso y que realmente lo necesitaba, así que como buen caballero se paró de su pupitre y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Julchen.

Ella lo miro, con una fuerza que no cualquiera podría soportar, y él se la devolvió igual de intensa, era en estos momentos en que su lealtad y el cariño que sentían se notaba. El dirigió su mano a la de la albina y la apretó, sus mejillas se colorearon un poco, y luego asintió, se volteo y emprendió carrera con el castaño pisándole sus talones.

* * *

Holas! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Realmente estoy muy nerviosa, no sé si está bien o mal.

Ahhh, si les gusta no estaría mal que dejen un review, y si no les gusta tambien!


	2. Chapter 2

Subiendo por las escaleras que daba a la azotea, Gario no podía dejar de mirarla, cuando estaba corriendo noto que su cabello se había alargado y ahora le llegaba casi hasta el final de la espalda. Y eso le hizo recordar cuando tenía su cabello corto, cuando eran más pequeños y eran inseparables.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Gario golpeo a Julchen y ella le envió una mirada molesta. Estaba parado frente a la puerta que daba a la azotea. Ella se acercó e intento abrir la puerta, pero esta no cedió. Junchen ejerció más fuerza contra la puerta, era imposible que estuviera cerrada, nunca la cerraban.

Se desesperó y comenzó a aporrear la puerta con su cuerpo, mientras Gario la veía entre confundido y enternecido. Siempre se comportaba así cuando se molestaba.

―Porque… La.. Puta puerta.. No abre… ―Dijo una palabra cada vez que su cuerpo golpeaba contra la puerta.

Gario decidió actuar, porque aunque le divertía verla así, también quería saber que había pasado, quería saber el porqué de su molestia.

―Oye, calma―Expresó utilizando su voz de seme súper sexy.

El chico se dio cuenta que la había acorralado contra la pared. Ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos y casa no respiraba, y no dejaba de mirarlo. Vio con atención sus ojos grandes y rojos, su delicada nariz y sus labios rosados. Tuvo el impulso de llevar sus manos a sus labios, pero se contuvo.

Puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Julchen, sintiendo debajo sus suaves cabellos. Luego la llevo lentamente hacia un lado de su cráneo y le quito una horquilla.

Julchen casi hiperventilaba durante todo eso, y sentía que su cara se estaba quemando.

―Utilizaremos esto― Dijo alzando la horquilla― para abrir la puerta, si? ―Se acercó al lado de la puerta donde estaba el cerrojo.

Julchen se sintió como una niña pequeña por la forma en que la trataba Gario, primero actuaba como si le iba a quitar la ropa de un tirón y hacerle cositas malas, para que luego la tratara como su hermanita pequeña.

Gracias a Gilbird, el pajarito milagroso de Julchen, Gario logro abrir la puerta. Al sentir la brisa contra su rostro Julchen olvido todos sus problemas. El chico abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado, dejando que la chica pasara primero.

Ella no pasó, ella corrió hacia el alambrado y se aferró a él. Cerró los ojos y disfruto del viento. Gario la veía con cariño, veía como su cabello albino se agitaba con los cambios del viento.

Gario estuvo a punto de decir algo, ni el muy bien sabía que, cuando la chica soltó un suspiro exagerado.

― ¿Sabías que tu novia está loca? ―Menciono con una sonrisa irritada. ―Mierda, María está realmente loca. Me odia.

El húngaro sabía cómo era el comportamiento de la albina. Se comportaba orgullosamente y luego se sentía mal por la forma en que realizaba las cosas, y en las cosas que decía. Y en como la trataban.

―Y es que… ―Salió su voz mientras se sentaba en el suelo. ― yo quiero ser su amiga, pero me es imposible acercarme.

Mientras hablaba de sus sentimientos, la chica se arreglaba el cabello sobre un hombro. Pasaba sus dedos por las hebras con un ritmo hipnotizante. Gario sonrió nostálgicamente, siempre hacia eso cuando se sentía así. Y le encantaba lo delicada que se veía cuando hacia eso.

Cuando Julchen termino su labor, se acostó en el suelo, viendo directamente al cielo y las nubes. Vio discretamente una mirada a Gario, y después siguió viendo el cielo. Esa era una invitación silenciosa, para el castaño.

Y él fue tranquilamente y se aproximó a su lado, sonriendo un poco. Puso su mano debajo de la nuca, como un respaldo.

El cielo estaba despejado, de un color azul veraniego y profundo.

* * *

Sorry! Quería hacer un fic con solo dos capítulos, pero creo que sera de tres...

Posiblemente los personajes me quedaron OOC, pero es que quería que tuvieran el comportamiento de adolescentes..


End file.
